


Echoes

by sciencegurl



Series: Introspection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Lucifer's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> The line in quotes is from the Supernatural episode "Swan Song".

“You’re a monster, Lucifer, and I have to kill you.”

Those words you said  
keep echoing through my head  
I know you don’t normally lie  
but I hope you were lying then

because an angel wouldn't love a monster  
and it would hurt to know that you  
now see me the way that most others do


End file.
